El jardín de arco iris
by MartellStark
Summary: ¿Por qué Mio es la única que puede tocar a Aoyama? La razón fue una sonrisa, una corona de flores, un arco iris y un beso. Mio x Aoyama


Siempre le había tranquilizado el blanco.

El blanco era puro.

Sin manchas.

Su sillón favorito era blanco, le gustaba sentarse a leer en él porque era el único lugar donde podía leer tranquilo, sabiendo que la suciedad no estaba cerca de él. Le gustaba estar en el interior, donde podía controlar todo a su alrededor, el exterior era demasiado impredecible,la tierra, el viento y la lluvia, todo demasiado sucio.

Cada vez que salia no podía evitar sentir esa angustia y paranoia, como si la suciedad estuviera en todas partes listo para engullirlo.

Es por eso que Aoyama odiaba los sábados por la tarde, sus padres insistían en llevarlo una vez por semana a un parque cercano para que se "relacionara" con otros niños de su edad, sabía que en secreto esperaban que eso ayudara a superar su fobia a la suciedad,él no quería desilusionar los pero sabia que no ayudaría, como no ayudo el psicólogo, ni ninguna otra cosa que hayan intentado.

Es por eso que se encontraba parado en la esquina de un patio lleno de niños que corrían y jugaban sin importarles ensuciarse, sintió una punzada de celos como cada vez que veía una escena similar, ¿por que él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿porque tenía que ser diferente?

Despertó sus pensamientos cuando un sucio balón se dirigió hacia el, rápidamente se aparto haciendo que chocara contra el árbol detrás de el.

-¡Oye! ¡Pasa nos el balón!-un sonriente niño de cabellera desordenada que había estado viendo jugar al fútbol le gritó. Al ver que le hablaba a él se acerco despacio al sucio balón, como no podía obligarse a tocar algo tan sucio simplemente le dio una una patada hacia el niño quien lo recibió fácilmente-¡Buen pase!¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

Él quería, de verdad quería jugar, pero al ver la suciedad en el niño y el barro en sus pies sabia que no podría así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, el otro niño simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a jugar. Otra punzada de envidia lo invadió al verle jugar con tanta libertad, de repente ya no quería seguir viéndolos jugar.

Se fue silenciosamente a buscar otro lugar tranquilo para esperar a que su madre viniera por él. Encontró un pequeño jardín casi escondido del resto del patio por arboles, vio muchas flores coloridas y arbustos de distintas formas, sin duda no parecía un lugar en el que jugaran niños por lo que se dirigió al único banco limpiándolo profundamente con el paño que siempre llevaba consigo antes de sentarse.

De repente vio a una niña morena con un vestido totalmente blanco que salio de entre los arboles hacia el centro del jardín para sentarse en la hierba y empezar a hacer coronas de flores. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el vestido blanco ensuciarse pero rápidamente la retiro al ver que la niña bonita percatarse de su mirada y levantar la cabeza hacia donde estaba, se sonrojo ligeramente y aparto la mirada pero la niña sencillamente le dio una radiante sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano antes de volver hacia su corona de flores, sin intentar acercarse le lo cual le alivio.

Siguieron así un rato sin molestar al otro. Vio como la niña acababa una bonita corona de flores muy colorida dando una alegre sonrisa a su obra, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero al ver a la corona deshacerse, seguramente no habiendo los sujetado bien. Aoyama no pudo evitar bufar ante la escena lo que atrajo la atención de la niña de nuevo, quien en vez de enfadarse por su burla se ilumino al verlo volviendo a sonreír, no entendió esa reacción hasta que la vio recoger varias flores que había cogido antes para hacer la corona y aun no había usado, para después acercarse a él sujetando las flores frente a él.

-¿Me ayudas?, por favor...-le dijo mientras le sonreía inclinado ligeramente la cabeza. El se sorprendió tanto que no respondió, lo que ella malinterpreto como una respuesta afirmativa, sentándose al otro lado del banco dejando las flores entre ellos y volviendo a intentar hacer una corona de flores, su ceño fruncido en total concentración, él aun no se movía y seguía observándola sorprendido.

Al estar mas cerca que antes vio que el nudo que usaba para atar las flores estaba mal. Aoyama no podía hacer muchas cosas por su condición pero había observado a otros niños jugar diversos juegos o hacer muchas cosas, como coronas de flores por lo que sabía como se debían de hacer muchas cosas que el nunca había hecho personalmente. Pensó que quizás si podía hacer esto así que colocado su pañuelo sobre su regazo antes de seleccionar cuidadosamente las flores que la niña había traído y limpiarlas cuidadosamente antes de usarlas. Así estuvieron otra vez en silencio cada uno a su corona. Como había predicho la corona de la niña se desmorono de nuevo. Al ver su puchero de nuevo, Aoyama coloco suavemente su corona perfectamente hecha sobre la cabeza de la niña para alejarse rápidamente, extrañamente no sintió la necesidad de limpiarse las manos inmediatamente después, sobretodo al ver la mirada de sorpresa e ilusión que la niña tenia.

-¡Gracias!Es preciosa-ella le sonrió radiante mente sonrojada. De repente los aspersores del jardín se encendieron, empapando los a ambos- ¡Ya empezó! ¡Mira, mira, mira!-ella agarro su mano y lo obligo a levantarse mientras apuntaba a los aspersores emocionada.

Aoyama estaba en shock, tanto por estar empapado como por estar tocando a la niña. Aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse y maravillarse al ver por lo que la niña estaba tan emocionarse.

-Increíble...-dijo sin poder contenerse, ella solo lo miro curiosa un momento, debido a que había hablado por primera vez, antes de volver a ver el espectáculo.

Arco iris, un mar de arco iris por todo el jardín. Era increíble. Estaba tan asombrado que no se percato que seguía sosteniendo la mano de la niña. De repente como empezó se acabo dejándolos a ambos empapados en medio del jardín aun cogidos de la mano.

-¡Vengo aquí para ver esto cada vez que puedo!Yo lo llamo el jardín de arco iris pero eres la primera persona que se queda conmigo para verlo, los otros niños se aburrían de esta parte del jardín y nunca llegaban a tiempo a verlo-explico emocionada sin parecer molesta por estar mojada

Antes de que pudiera contestar oyó a una mujer en los arboles.

-¡Mio-chan!¡Mio-chan!-la oyó llamar. La niña frente a él se sobresalto para luego volver a sonreír.

-¡Es oka-san! Me tengo que ir ya, lo he pasado genial contigo ¡Juguemos otro día y veamos juntos el jardín de arco iris de nuevo!-hablo emocionada antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Aoyama y soltar su mano para salir corriendo a los arboles y desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido.

Aoyama se quedo allí parado, empapado mientras miraba su mano con los ojos abiertos mientras su otra mano se encontraba sobre su mejilla donde la niña-Mio- lo había besado.

-¡Ao-chan! ¿Que te a pasado? ¿Porque estas empapado? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¡¿Ao-chan?! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Oka-san te ayudara!-dijo su madre mientras lo cargaba y salia corriendo a casa creyendo erróneamente que su shock era por estar sucio.

Extrañamente Aoyama no se sentía sucio en ese momento aunque su madre casi lo lleva al hospital cuando pidió que lo llevara de nuevo al parque otro día. Cuando comprobó que no se encontraba enfermo se puso a llorar de la emoción y le prometió que lo llevaría cuando quisiera, viéndolo como un claro paso para superar su fobia.

Aoyama solo quería contemplar el jardín de arco iris de nuevo y tal vez volver a ver a la extraña niña que había conocido hoy.

Solo tal vez.


End file.
